peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wreck-It-Ralph Pan 4: A Sick Day
Plot: Wreck-It-Ralph, Merida, Taran, Chuckie, Bill the Lizard, Mona Lisa, John, Max, Bridget, Old Blind Joe, Emolga, and Peewee Pete were in the Penguin's March, Fat Cat's Gang, and the Pi-rats' pirate ship to find a beautifully and magically enchanted rose. But they were caught and get sick-orated by Baron Greenback's Sick-Ray Gun. Except Fidget, Rouge, Marill, Peepers, Snoopy, Woodstock, Oliver, and Marie. They're not sick, the sick germs had jumps right off of them. It's up to Fidget and his trusty friends to save Neverland, and their friends from danger. But they run and bumped into Clyde, Pinky, Sue, Inky, and Blinky also known as The Ghost Monsters!! Blinky started hypnotize Rouge, Marill, and Peepers to make them their victims! Will our heroes should stop those villainy animals of evil? cast *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Princess Sofia - Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) *Tinker Bell - Blossom (The PowerPuff Girls) *Zak Young - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Crysta - Marie (The Aristocats) *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland (1951)/The Great Mouse Detective) *Princess Camille - Mona Lisa (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - John (the chubby mouse with the cigar in his mouth) (The Great Mouse Detective) *Riley Anderson - Marill (Pokémon) (She speaks human language) *Tootles the Skunk Postboy - Peewee Pete (the little mouse who stands against and hates Ratigan) (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ponyo - Peepers (Rock-A-Doodle) *The Twins Lostboys - Max (the mouse wearing the striped shirt, jacket, and gray cap) and Old Blind Joe (the mouse wearing the eye patch who sits up front on Felicia's back) (both from The Great Mouse Detective) *Scarlet Starling - Bridget (An American Tail) *Cholena - Emolga (Pokémon) (She speaks human language, too) *Peter Pan - Wreck-It-Ralph (Same as the movie) *Wendy Darling - Merida (Brave) *John Darling - Taran (The Black Cauldron) (as Merida's little brother) *Michael Darling - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) (as Merida's other little brother) *Lady the Magical Engine - Florrie (Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *The Pirates - The Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Fat Cat's Gang, and the Pi-rats (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Nana - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Captain Hook - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *The Old Hag - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Smee - Stiletto Mafiosa and Leatherhead (both from Danger Mouse) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Reptar (Rugrats) *The Gangreen Gang Played by: **Ace - Clyde (Hanna Barbera's Pac-Man) **Big Billy - Pinky (Hanna Barbera's Pac-Man) **Little Arturo - Sue (Hanna Barbera's Pac-Man) **Grubber - Inky (Hanna Barbera's Pac-Man) **Snake - Blinky (Hanna Barbera's Pac-Man) **Princess Tiger Lily - Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks) *The Indian Chief - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) (as a good guy and as Sonata Dusk's adoptive father) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Indians - Mott Street Maulers (An American Tail) (as good guys) Category:Sick Day & Night To Remember spoofs Category:Sick episodes